Countrycide: Ianto's Tale
by CreativeArtisticBookworm
Summary: Ianto's Point of View for Countrycide. Warnings inside. Rated M for safety. Janto. Oh and I don't own Torchwood or any of the characters.
1. Akwardness, Weapon Training and Snogging

Warnings: SLASH, CHILD ABUSE, SEXUAL ABUSE (Rape - mentioned (semi-graphic)), SEXUAL THOUGHTS AND INNUENDOS, SWEARING AND GRAPHIC KISSING SCENES

* * *

I sighed picking up the gun which felt cold in my hand, I glanced at my boss, Jack who nodded towards the targets, I turned and taking aim.

I had already taken weapon training at Torchwood London, which involved fire-arms, crossbows, lasers, tasers, knives and numerous other weapons, and there was also hand to hand combat and psychic training which helped strengthen mental shields and mind reading abilities which I was pretty good at.

But Jack wanted me to show him how good I was, we had already gone through most weaponary and hand to hand combat (which Jack enjoyed a bit to much) but at last we were on fire arms.

I aimed my gun at the furthest back Weevil targets head and fired, there was a ringing silence as the bullet pierced the targets head, Jack stared at me in shock, I shrugged it off.

"Could you do that with two guns?" he asked curiously, "I don't know, but I'll try." I replied picking up another shotgun and took aim at the same Weevil targets head and fired both guns. Both bullets hit there target.

Jack let out a low whistle, "Well definetly good with fire-arms, but where going to try it with a distraction." he said smirking.

I inwardly groaned knowing what Jack's distraction technique was, Owen, Tosh and I had watched Gwens fire-arm training and Owen and Tosh mentioned the same thing happened to them except Owen punched Jack for groping him and Tosh avoided Jack like the plauge until he apologized.

It didn't seem fair to punch Jack though after rugby tackling him and hitting him with a bat during the other weapon training areas.

I tried not to flinch or coil away when I felt his chest press against my back or when I felt his breath against my neck, it wasn't his fault he was bringing up bad memories.

I calmly raised my gun, completley ignoring Jack groping my thighs with his wandering hands and fired three rounds in the target next to the one I was shooting before and much to my pleasure all the rounds met there targets, even while I was getting distracted.

I turned at the same time he leant closer and suddenly we where kissing. Jack and I where kissing. I was kissing my _boss_. I was kissing a man!

I felt his arm slip around my waist pulling my closer and deepening the kiss, and my hand clutched the back of his head.

Owen punched Jack after his fire-arm training. Tosh avoided him. Gwen blushed and playfully flirted with him. I ended up bloody snogging him.

Suddenly there was a sound of a door getting opened in the other room.

We both jerked back in shock, staring at each other obviously not knowing what to say with tension levels rising drastically.

Owen barged in looking irritated, Never in my life have I been happier to see Owen Harper, "Harkness, why the bloody hell do we have to be in so fucking early?" he growled

Jack apparently had regained his composure and beamed at Owen, "Where going to the countryside to work on a case." he said cheerfully, ignoring Owens look of horror.

That was the other reason I had to be in early apart from weapons training, to pack tents, food and drinks for them to take, I knew I wasn't invited because it was a team mission and I was not a member of the team, mostly because Tosh and Owen ignore me, Gwen is trying to be understanding and Jack only talks to me when he needs coffee or a file.

Jack walked out the training room with a scowling Owen following, I walked after them towards the couch where I abandoned the bags, I grabbed them and carried them out to the SUV.

I walked towards the SUV and noticed Gwen, Tosh and Owen standing around the SUV impatiently, I avoided there annoyed looks quickly placing the bags in the car.

"Well, uh, good luck with the case," I mumbled feeling akward, I turned and started to leave but I was stopped by Gwen saying "Why don't you come with us Ianto?" she was smiling at me, ever since the Cyberwoman incident she's been very overly friendly towards me obviously trying to make up for ignoring me like the others, it was slightly weird, I shook my head in response to her question.

"That's a good idea actually," said Jack casually leaning against the SUV staring at me, trying to make eye contact.

"Fine, I'll come and make your bloody food and drinks for you, you only had to bloody ask." I snapped

Gwen frowned obviously that wasn't her idea and to be fairly honest I didn't really care if she wants to force me into be part of the team along with Jack, I mean who wants to be part of something out of pity?

I walked back towards them stifly glowering at the ground, the damn countryside was going to bring back bad memories.

"Good now lets head off shall we," said Jack slipping into the drivers seat with Owen going into the front passenger seat.

I saw Tosh climb into the seat behind Jack, Gwen gestured for me to go in next, I fidgeted uncomfortably crammed inbetween Tosh and Gwen.

I sat in silence as we drove out into the road, I felt some dread at what was going to be the most uncomftorable three days ever.


	2. Bitching and Burgers

Warnings: SLASH, CHILD ABUSE, SEXUAL ABUSE, SEXUAL THOUGHTS AND INNUENDOS (it is Torchwood) SWEARING AND GRAPHIC KISSING SCENES

* * *

I climbed ot of the car after Gwen relieved to no longer be stuck between Tosh and Gwen while Owen bitched about how grass is disgusting.

I went over to the burger van, while the rest discussed the case around the SUV, well except Owen who was glancing around the deserted area we where in.

"4 burgers please." I ordered, to the fat, red faced guy who grunted in acknowledgment. Lovely. He waddled to the side to start making the burgers, I tapped my fingers on the counter looking around at the countrycide.

It was pretty dull, grey sky, dry rotting grass and some trees. I suddenly missed the Hub and it's shiny desks and multi coloured alien devices.

I took the burgers off the guy, handing him the money for them, he grunted again, I guess that meant thanks or something.

I walked over to Owen, maybe if he was eating he would stop bitching.

"Come on, aliens aren't gonna bother hanging around out here." He complained "Probably some sort of weird suicide club with people choosing the same spot to end it all. God knows, if I had to spend too long up here, I'd want to top myself." he muttered.

I passed him the burger "Here you go. Careful, they're hot" I warned before giving burgers to Gwen and Jack, ignoring the rush off warmth when Jacks hand touched mine, I turned to Tosh "Sure you don't want anything Tosh?" I asked about to take a bite of my burger.

"No thanks, a friend of mine caught hepatitis off a burger from one of these places," she replied grimacing, I shurgged taking a bite of the burger anyway theres probably worse things you could catch, I did notice Jack put his down looking disgusted.

"We'll start with the most recent victim, Ellie Johnson" Jack began "We last have record of her making a phone call. She dropped out of signal mid-call. The coverage map has her placed ... somewhere about here." he pointed to where we are on the map, Gwen nodded her mouth full of burger.

"Looks as good a place as any to set up camp," he said cheerfully, I glanced at Owen seeing him stop mid bite looking horrified, "I'm sorry did you just say _camp?_" he demanded, I held back a laugh at his expression of disgust, I glanced at Jack who was grinning looking amused.

This will certainly be a trip I won't forget.


	3. Memories, Games and more Akwardness

Warnings: SLASH, CHILD ABUSE, SEXUAL ABUSE, SEXUAL THOUGHTS AND INNUENDOS (it is Torchwood) SWEARING AND GRAPHIC KISSING SCENES

* * *

I hammered the nail holding up the tent with the mallet repeatedly, finally it was stuck in the ground, I stood up walking back to the SUV to get the cot beds from the car, there was 3 tents so 4 of us wil be pairing up and one will be left in the last tent, I knew I would have to share with Jack because Owen already declared there is no way in hell he is sharing with Captain Horny.

I dragged the beds into the tent ignoring the thought of me and Jack in a tent. Alone. All night. That kind of thought wouldn't help with my conflicted feelings for him.

I quickly unfolded the beds placing them at either side of the tent, I looked around the tent, I was in here alone, I shuddered as bad memories rose to the surface of my mind

_I was 15 years old and my father decided to take me and my sister on a camping trip to help 're-connect' with us, ever since our mother left 7 years ago, he's been ignoring Rhiannon and physically and emotionally abusing me, he blamed me for mum leaving, I started to blame myself to._

_Later that night he snuck into my tent, I could smell the alcohol on his breath as he leered at me, I struggled to get away as he pinned me to the ground removing my clothes, grabbing at my body ignoring my struggles he raped me repeatedly as I cried._

I shuddered, rushing out the tent quickly hoping the fresh air will remove the feeling of disgust, I pulled one of the chairs over sitting down wrapping my arms around my legs.

Gwen, Owen and Tosh where sitting around the table with me and Jack was sitting in the passenger seat of the car, with the door open.

"Oh, come on! It's just a bit of fun! Who was the last person you snogged?" Gwen pressed smiling slightly.

I froze, memories of this morning burning in my head, Jacks arm around my waist...our lips pressed together in a heated kiss which sent shivers of pleasure down my spine...my hand clutching his hair...pulling him closer.

"You even sound like an eight year old!" Owen scowled obviously not wanting this game to continue either, "Who the hell says snog?" he added snarkishly

"Mines was Rhys!" she said ignoring Owen, I rolled my eyes it was obvious it was going to be him, he is her boyfriend.

"Yeah, well theres a suprise." Owen muttered sarcastically

"Tosh, your go," said Gwen, again ignoring Owen, Tosh swallowed looking nervous.

"It's easy for you!" she complained looking embarrassed, "Oh, come on! Spill the beans." Gwen said forcefully, I frowned it wasn't fair, Tosh was obviously embarrassed.

Tosh swallowed nervously "Owen" she said quickly looking uncomftorable, Gwen looked shocked, so did Owen actually, I glanced between the three feeling akward

"What?" asked Owen suprised

"Really?" asked Gwen skeptically, I frowned at her, she was being a bit cruel.

"Tosh in your dreams." scoffed Owen, Tosh flushed uncomfortably fidgeting slightly

"3 am, Christmas Eve, in front of the Millennium Centre. Waiting for a cab. I had mistletoe." Tosh replied

"Christmas, you've not had a snog since...?" he trailed off obviously shocked someone could go so long without a snog.

"No," Tosh said curtly obviously embarrassed at the lack of romance in her life.

"Lucky me eh?" muttered Owen

"Who was yours then?" asked Tosh, trying to get the spot light off her.

Owen smirked obviously going to enjoy giving his answer, I glanced at Gwen who froze staring at Owen. Lovely even more akwardness.

"Gwen" replied Owen his smirk widening at Gwens furious expression, Tosh looked shocked, I saw Jack raise his head from the map, his eyebrows raised in suprise.

"When was this?" Tosh asked Gwen confused

"It was complicated," mumbled Gwen looking annoyed

Tosh muttered something incoherent under her breath

"What?" asked Gwen looking confused

"So was it just a kiss or...?" Tosh asked Owen, obviously enjoying getting to annoy him after he embarrassed her.

"Tosh, leave it." ordered Gwen shortly, I frowned at her again, it wasn't fair for her to demand Tosh answers her question and stops her from asking questions which she doesn't like.

"Jack?" Owen asked, I froze, Jack wasn't going to mention there snog in the Fire-arm training are was he? I glanced at Jack nervously, he wandered over and sat down.

"Are we including non-human lifeforms?" he asked casually, I let out a sigh of relief, but also felt a pang of hurt in my chest, did the kiss really mean that little? I pushed these thoughts away, now was not the time to think of my slight crush on the man.

"Oh, you haven't!" said Gwen looking disgusted

"Your a sick man Harknes, that's disgusting!" Owen said looking ill

"I never know when he's joking," muttered Gwen, Jack just grinned not answering, Gwen turned to me looking encouraging.

"My turn is it?" I sighed, "It was..." unwanted thoughts filling my mind, Jack and me kissing our lips molded together in a passionate kiss, "Lisa." I blurted out not wanting to tell them I snogged Jack.

Jacks smile fell, and a sombre silence filled the place.

"Ianto, I'm sorry," said Gwen looking guilty

"Sorry she's dead or sorry you mentioned it?" I askes curiously, she flushed

"I just didn't think." she mumbled

"You forgot" I countered, half smiling hoping she knows I understand that she forgot, and I didn't mind.

"We should get some firewood," said Owen standing up

"I'll give you a hand," offered Gwen

I glanced up and my eyes connected with Jacks, he was staring at me, he looked hurt that I didn't mention our kiss, I swallowed as a shiver ran down my spine at the hint of possessivness in his eyes, my mouth felt dry, I turned away feeling even more confused by my feelings for him.


	4. Carcasses and Cars

Warnings: SLASH, CHILD ABUSE, SEXUAL ABUSE, SEXUAL THOUGHTS AND INNUENDOS (it is Torchwood) SWEARING AND GRAPHIC KISSING SCENES

* * *

Nobody was speaking to each other, Jack was concentrating on the map muttering to himself and Tosh was fidgeting looking uncomfortable at the lack of technology here, she was clutching to her PDA like a lifeline.

I was sitting on the seat making coffee for when Gwen and Owen return then suddenly Jack's phone rang, Jack answered looking confused then after a moment his face went grim, apparently he's recieved bad news.

"Right Owen and Gwen have found a dead body." he said gravely, I grabbed the crime scene tape and medical kit and followed them both as we both headed off into the woods.

Eventually we arrived to the sight of a carcass covered in blood, I handed Owen his medical kit and started taping off the area.

"Well, it's not Ellie Johnson, that's for sure." Owen said analysing the corpse "This is a male, late 40s, 50s. Wasn't killed here. No blood spatter or signs  
of a struggle. Must have been brought here after he died." he commented

"Why do that? It's not like they've tried to bury him here." Gwen said confused, I glanced at her she was avoiding glancing at Owen and she looked slightly flushed, just like after her fire-arm training, so it was pretty obvious what had happened between the two before they found the carcass.

"Maybe you disturbed them and they ran away?" suggested Tosh looking at the body

"Maybe it's a warning." I suggested wrapping the tape around a tree "Whoever's responsible marking out their territory." they all ignored me which made me feel slightly hurt, I wasn't suprised though they must think I had no experience so I shouldn't be worthy of their attention, then I noticed Jack staring at me with slight approval, I flushed as I noticed his eyes glance down my body quickly before he turned to the body.

"Cause of death?" he asked quickly, he must of thought I didn't notice him looking at me.

"Impossible to say." Owen admitted sounding embarrassed and frustrated he couldn't work it out "The body's been stripped of the flesh and bodily organs. So, all that's left is a carcass." he added waving his hand over the corpse.

"Could the Weevils have come out this far?" asked Tosh sounding uncertain

"No, Weevils don't finish off their victims like this." replied Jack slowly, he frowned in thought, Probably trying to figure out what did this.

I heard a car starting in the distance, I frowned in confusion this place looked deserted who could be out here instead of us?

"Is that ours?" questioned Tosh uneasily

"Yeah." replied Jack quickly, we all quickly ran towards the camp site as fast as we could.

I quickly sprinted through the trees, and arrived just in time to see the car being driven away.

I groaned at the sight off the mess left, which I knew I would have to clean up, I heard Jack scream in frustration.

"What the hell where you thinking leaving the car unlocked? My stuff was in there!" bellowed Tosh to Owen who looked uncomfortable

"I'm sorry!" he said quickly apparently trying to get back in Tosh's good graces, Tosh was having none of this.

I quickly pulled out my PDA trying to track the SUV signal since Tosh wasn't.

"Basic security protocols, Owen!" she growled

"Oh, get off your high horse, Tosh!" he snapped "I was carrying that stupid gear."

"What, the whole time?" she asked skeptically

"And then I was trying to put that bloody tent up. And then ... well, yeah, I sort of forgot that I'd left some stuff in there. But I'm sorry. I'm human. I ballsed up." he said looking apologetic

"Looks like that body wasn't a warning. More of a decoy." sighed Jack

Gwen frowned "That would mean we've been watched since we've arrived." she said sounding worried, I swallowed worry twisting in my gut at the fact we've been getting watched.

"Tosh, can you get a tracking signal?" Jack asked absently, Tosh rumaged in her bag looking for her PDA.

"Already done. I took the liberty." I said waving my PDA, I hoped this would make them like me more and show they could trust me.

They all headed over to look at my PDA "It's currently 3.4 miles west from here." I informed them

"Gunning at ninety, no doubt." said Owen "You steal a piece of equipment like that, you drive straight on till morning"

"Actually, no" I said frowning slightly at the PDA making sure the information hasn't changed "It's been stationary for the past four minutes. I'd go so far as to say it was parked." I added dryly enjoying Owen's look of annoyance at getting corrected.

"There's a small village in that area. Other than that, nothing for thirty miles." Gwen said looking at the map.

**"**Call me suspicious, but this has all the hallmarks of a trap." commented Tosh looking uneasy at being without her technology and slightly irritated at me, probably for tracking the SUV's signal.

"Yeah, I was just thinking the same thing." commented Jack "Anyone fancy a walk?" he asked rhetorically, Owen and Gwen shared an annoyed look.

I shrugged and followed, what's the worst that could happen looking for a car?


	5. Walking and Fear

Warnings: SLASH, CHILD ABUSE, SEXUAL ABUSE (Rape - mentioned (semi-graphic)), SEXUAL THOUGHTS AND INNUENDOS, SWEARING AND GRAPHIC KISSING SCENES

* * *

My legs where sore, Owen was still bitching and I considered punching him at one point, until I considered he would complain _more_.

I glanced down at the PDA hoping the SUV hadn't moved, thankfully it was still in the same place.

I glanced down and realised we where at a cliff edge and down below was the village where the SUV was near. Fuck. More walking and complaining.

"Why would anyone want to live out here?" grumbled Owen

"Has the SUV moved?" Jack asked ignoring Owen

I glanced at the PDA and then my watch

"Not for an hour now." I replied covering my watch with my sleeve, we continued the long walk down the cliff side.

Finally we reached the bottom and walked towards a row of old grey, stone houses which looked abandoned, I looked around the place was empty apart from us but I still felt like someone was watching us, I didn't voice these concerns knowing that Owen would probably mock me.

Jack turned towards us "Tosh, Ianto – follow the signal, find the SUV." he ordered "Owen, Gwen...lets see if there is any room at the inn." he turned back towards the houses, he walked towards them with Owen and Gwen following while me and Tosh headed off in the direction of the SUV's signal.

We walked in silence, niether of us knew what to say, before the cyberwoman incident Tosh was kind to me and always thanked me for coffee and cleaning up her mess, but now she basically ignored me, which hurt.

I saw a old two story building up ahead with the windows boarded up, it didn't look reasuring.

"It's just half a mile up here." I said breaking the silence, thankful to be close to getting the SUV, I still felt like I was being watched which made me uncomftorable, it reminded me of how my father used to leer at me when he came home drunk from the pub.

"Least we've still got this," Tosh said taking the PDA looking a little more confident with the technology in her hand "Rest of my stuff was in the vehicle." she grumbled, I smiled at her amused that she wasn't letting go of her annoyance towards Owen so easily.

I shook the door slightly to see if it was unlocked then suddenly a scream echoed through the place, I shared a startled glance with Tosh.

"What was that?" she whispered looking a little less confident

"Just a fox or something" I replied uncertainly, not wanting to consider the possibilities of what the 'something' could be.

"Check round the back?" I suggested, "Yeah." agreed Tosh.

I walked around back along the old stone wall, trying to be as quiet as I could, I heard another scream in the distance and jumped in shock my stomach twisting with nerves.

I turned around the corner to the back and saw Tosh raise her gun at me, I raised my hands up defensively feeling slightly foolish for not having my gun out.

She smiled weakly lowering the weapon but not putting it away, I turned towards the trees remembering the way to the SUV, I stepped up onto the hill.

"We should carry on straight up there" I informed Tosh pointing in the direction of where the SUV should be.

I glanced around confused when I didn't hear a reply or footsteps, Tosh wasn't there.

"Tosh!" I yelled, fear coursing through my body, I quickly got my gun out, looking around nervously for any sign of movement, I quickly moved down to the little alley between the buildings.

The silence was broken by me breathing heavily with fear, I heard rustling behind me, I turned around quickly but there was nothing there except the corpses of dead poultry.

"Tosh!" I yelled again in fear hoping that she might be able to reply and give me a clue of where she was, "TOSH!" I repeated even louder, there was no reply.

I walked back towards the hill, my fear was almost suffocating me but I pushed through it walking towards the hill.

Suddenly there was a sharp pain in my back and I fell towards the ground, my gun flying out of my hand, I turned quickly just in time to see a grey hooded figure knock me out with a bat.


	6. Fear and Plans

Warnings: SLASH, CHILD ABUSE, SEXUAL ABUSE, SEXUAL THOUGHTS AND INNUENDOS (it is Torchwood) SWEARING AND GRAPHIC KISSING SCENES

* * *

I sat up with a gasp, I was in a cold dark room with pretty bad air quality, so I was underground...in a cellar maybe?

I glanced around nervously, then reached for where I kept my gun, it wasn't there, another wave of fear and nervousness hit me full force.

I paced around the place looking for some way to escape but my mind was so muddled by fear that I couldn't think straight, so I sat down in hope Tosh might have a plan, I quickly checked Tosh for a weapon just in case but found none.

My eyes zeroed in on an ice hook, it wasn't much but you could probably do some pretty violent stuff with it, so I snatched it.

Atleast if I get attacked I have away to defend myself.

A while later Tosh sat up looking dazed she groaned touching the back of her head.

"You know, I never liked camping." I said casually

She glanced at me, but quickly turned to look around our prison, then she reached for her ankle

"Don't bother they took the guns." I sighed

She paused then grabbed a torch from her other ankle, I quirked an eyebrow who attachs a torch to her ankle? Well, it is torchwood anything could happen.

"Charming place they've got." she said sarcastically

Ahh sarcasm how I missed you.

"Judging by the sound reverberations...and the air quality, pretty deep underground." Why do killers always keep you hostage underground? "Chances of rescue?" I asked, the rescue was most likely be for her but I knew they would have to take me to, mostly cause none of them can make decent coffee and Gwen would serve them _instant_ coffee. I shuddered at the thought of instant coffee.

"We won't need rescuing." she said firmly "I haven't met a cell yet I couldn't get out of." she added proudly, well thats a nice thought, the person I work with has been in a lot of cells.

"What were they?" I asked her incase she had seen whatever took us.

"I don't know." she admitted "It happened too quickly. Are you worried?" she asked with a little bit of concern

"A little," I murmured how could someone not be a little worried in this sort of situation, anyway I have more reason to worry they will more likely be trying to save Tosh and probably have no problem abandoning me.

Tosh was looking up the chute, I grimaced knowing the liquid was probably blood and by the look on Tosh's face when she glanced at her hand, I was probably right.

"Only...that body we saw, in the forest." I said feeling queasy, that might happen to me, I don't want to die at 23 years old.

"Don't think about it." she said firmly "See if you can get that light to work, huh?" she pointed towards the light bulb, shrugging I stood up and started working on it while Tosh continued to look around the room.

"You're used to this, aren't you?" I asked "That facial expression you all share. When things get a bit...out of control. Like you enjoy it." I finished, I wasn't judging them, I was just curious about it because most people like being in in control of things and hate it when it gets out of control.

"Like you get a high from the danger." I mused thoughtfully

"You want me to apologize for that?" she asked sharply

"Don't you ever wonder how long you can survive before you go mad, or get killed, or lose a loved one?" I asked curiously, memories of Canary Wharf floating through my head, fire...destruction...agonized screams...people running in fear...cybermen...Daleks..._Lisa_.

"It's worth the risk. To protect people." she said replied.

"And who protects us?" I snarled feeling angry at the memories of Canary Wharf, she didn't have an answer which was probably a first for her.

"God, I'm hungry." she moaned

"You should have had that cheeseburger." I replied

"Not _THAT_ hungry." she scoffed, we shared a smile.

I stopped trying to get the light to work, I walked over to where Tosh was, it looked like she found something.

"What's that?" she asked curiously, about something I couldn't see.

"You've found something?" I asked looking, but it was too dark to see.

"It's just a shoe." she sighed, then she looked up "Wait, there's another. There's dozens of them." she whispered horrified

"Oh, my g-d" I whispered feeling sick at the sight, shoes of all the victims, was this some sort of sick way to show off how many people it's killed?

"How many people have been down here?" she asked quietly

"And what happened to them?" I added darkly

"Is that a fridge?" she asked pointing to the old white box which was indeed a fridge, she opened the door and froze at the sight of whatever was in there before slamming it shut again.

"Tosh, what is it, what's in there?" I asked alarmed stepping forward "Tell me!" I pleaded

"Ianto, don't." she said as I reached out for the handle

"I want to know," I replied, pulling the door open, my stomach churned at the sight of what was in the fridge.

Body parts, lots of them, organs in jars and lumps of human flesh wrapped up, I felt like I was going to be sick.

"That's why there was nothing left on the body. They need to eat." Tosh whispered "We're food." she added horrified

I slammed the door shut, but the mental image of those body parts wouldn't leave my mind, all I can think about is how that might be me and possibly Tosh soon but I knew given the chance I would let Tosh escape, hopefully she would be able to reach the others and they could get away safely.

We shared a silent panicked glance and simultaneously walked towards the door, analysing it for any way to get out.

"Got to be three steel bolts - top, middle and bottom." she muttered her fingers running over the three bolts.

My mind started calculating ways to get out, we had escape coursed at London for if you where ever held hostage, I paused thinking of ways to get a door open without a key or lock picking device.

"How are you at calculating target stress points? Find the weakest point, bit of brute force..." I suggested

Tosh tugged at something on the ground

"Nice thought." she sighed "But it's reinforced."

I frowned but no ideas of how to open the door came to mind, my head started hurting...probably punishing me for being over used. Owens bed would probably try that if it could.

I glanced up there was a pipe over head, if I grabbed onto it and kicked the door someone might come at the disturbance, open the door and if we could knock them unconcious we could get out.

I grabbed the pipe with both hands and started kicking several times, then suddenly a little flap opened, I quickly moved to the other side of the door waiting for it to open.

A fat pasty face woman who looked unwell walked in, I lunged at her but she knocked me to the ground with her rifle, she pointed it at me looking fearful.

"Get off! Look at me, you idiot! I'm not gonna hurt you!" Pasty Face said scowling, I eyed her skeptically she pushed me off her with a gun, and I've meant to believe she isn't going to hurt me?

"You've got a gun." Tosh pointed out, I glanced at her she was in a half defensive position as though waiting for an attack, I quickly got up going into the same position.

"I promise, I promise." she said obviously trying to calm us, it sure as hell ain't working on me, fatty!

"Okay, okay ... give her some space." Tosh ordered

I stepped away, still in a defensive position waiting for her to attack.

"Thank you" she said, she turned to me "Were you injured? When they took you? Can I see? I'm a nurse." she said reaching for me, I flinched away from her, I highly doubted she was a nurse, no nurse would look so ill and live in this shit hole.

She backed away from my flinch "Okay, okay, okay." she said raising her hands obviously realising my hostility towards her, she turned to Tosh looking worried "Does anyone else know you're here? Have you managed to call for help?" I narrowed my eyes at her, I didn't trust her and didn't want her knowing any information about us, she could be helping whoever kills these people!

"We don't need any help." Tosh said cooly "There's three more of us in the village." she added, I inwardly groaned if she was working for the creature then Tosh just put Jack, Owen and Gwen in danger of being taken like the rest of us.

"I can't help you." Pasty Face whispered backing away "I'm sorry"

"What do you mean?" I asked confused but her sudden change

"I've been sent to collect you. I've got to take you to them." she replied looking over her shoulder quickly

"Tell us what's going on. We can help." Tosh said pleadingly

Pasty Face laughed, her laugh had a slightly mocking edge which made me decide I really didn't trust her, Tosh obviously didn't notice the mocking edge though.

"No-one's safe." Pasty Face said "Every ten years ... it takes us again." she added, I narrowed my eyes she said no-ones safe yet here she is, why hasn't she been eaten?

"What takes you? What is it?" I asked Tosh

"The Harvest" Pasty Face murmured sounding slightly hungry.

Tosh and I shared an uneasy look we both heard the hungry note in her voice, I stepped towards the woman, maybe if I was quick enough I could take her rifle, she looked scared, she pointed the rifle at me, she was shaking slightly.

"No, please. You have to come with me." she pleaded, I sighed as Tosh dropped the ice hook, we both followed her out into the corridor.

Pasty Face herded us into a room it looking like a kitchen/dining room with a large plastic sheet seperating them

"In there, please" she said ushering Tosh in quickly

"If you help us, we can stop all this. Please." Tosh pleaded

"I'm sorry. Get back." Pasty Face replied pushing Tosh backwards towards the curtain with the tip of her rifle, I stood next to Tosh gagging on that horrible smell.

"Oh, God, that stench..." Tosh groaned

We both step through the large hole in the sheet, the sight is horrifying large bags filled with human bodies hanging upside down on meat hooks, I felt my stomach twist in revulsion at the disgusting sight.

"Tell us what these creatures are." Tosh demanded, I glanced at her she obviously didn't realise the bags where filled with human remains, "Do they look like us?" she pressed

I glanced around when I heard footsteps a man about average height walked in sneering at Tosh "How else are we gonna look?" he said mockingly as Pasty Face laughed, then kissed him.

I turned away revolted that sight alone is enough to give someone nightmares, but I guess I was right, she was helping this killer.

I ran at them both thinking it would give Tosh a good chance to run away but the man knocked me to the ground with a punch to the stomach and handcuffed my hands behind my back.

"There are three more out there." Pasty Face said gleefully

"Not a problem. How are they?" he asked jerking his head towards Tosh and I

"They're in a good state." she said happily looking at us approvingly, I felt ready to throw up.

The man grabbed Tosh and kicked the back of her knees, sending her to the ground, then repeated to handcuff her.

"I think they're the best we've ever had." she said leering at us

"Yeah? Oh, I forgot to tell you, we caught the boy. Finally." he smirked dragging a scrawny, tied up figure with a bag over his head, out from the other side of the table.

The man pulled the sack off the boys head, I felt a wave of sympathy for the young boy he looked so terrified

"I won't tell anyone!" the boy begged, tears where running down his face.

"He's meat." replied the man matter of factly "I'm afraid we're all just meat."

Then fucking eat yourself you disgusting bastard and let others live! I inwardly screamed

He walked back through the curtain where Pasty Face was, using this moment I leaned forward to Tosh

"Get ready to run," I whispered to her, she stared at me confused but nodded.

I turned back in time to see the man get handed a baseball bat by Pasty Face, I swallowed nervously as Tosh and I stood up.

"What're you going to do, put us on meat hooks?" Tosh asked roughly as he walked towards us smirking

"No, not yet. You see...meat...has to be tenderized first." he leered his hands brushing over Tosh's breast, I had to stop myself from lunging at the bastard to soon, it might ruin the plan.

Tosh looked at me panicked, I nodded to her hoping she got the meesage '_Get ready to run' _

The man moved infront of me leering at me aprovingly, I forced away horrible memories that look brought up and forced a smirk at the man, he looked slightly confused so I quickly head butted him and rushed forward to block Pasty Face as Tosh run out the building.

Pasty Face shoved me backwards, my head was ringing, headbutting people _hurt._

The man punched me in the stomach and I fell to the ground with a gasp of pain, he kicked me again in the side as he went towards the table reaching for a knife and I felt genuine terror rush through me just in time for Pasty Face to knock me out with a rifle.

I just hoped someone would save me.


	7. Beating and more Snogging

Warnings: SLASH, CHILD ABUSE, SEXUAL ABUSE, SEXUAL THOUGHTS AND INNUENDOS (it is Torchwood) SWEARING AND GRAPHIC KISSING SCENES

I blinked disoriented as the bright light hit my vision, I looked around there was 4 others apart from the man and pasty face, I felt a dull throbbing on the back of my head from where the gun hit me and my stomach ached from getting punched.

I glanced up and tasted a revolting mouldy piece of fabric in my mouth being used as a sort of gag, the people grinned down at me sadistically.

"Good catch, Evan" the tallest one said to the man - Evan who smirked at the praise.

"Best we've had ain't it Mac?" the fattest agreed to Mac the tallest one

"I certainly wouldn't mind _milking _him a bit before he's bled." leered another

"Niether would I, Tam." smirked the short one

I shuffled away from them fear flowing through me, I started to shake as unwanted memories played in my brain

_My fathers drunken pants as he pinned me to my bed ignoring my screams_

Evan hit me with the bat when he noticed me shuffling away, the others cheered at my crys of pain just like my father did

_Screaming in pain as my father punched me repeatedly in the stomach, his high cruel laughter as I cried_

Tam kicked me viciously in the ribs as the other one - Mac - punched me in the abdomen

I couldn't breathe it felt like I was suffocating on my pain, I felt a sharp slice of agony as my rib cracked under the pressure of the bat, causing my breathing to become painful

The shortest one grabbed my throat and started punching me in the face as his hand tightened around my windpipe causing my breathe to come out in laboured pants.

He shoved me away harshly and my head hit off the ground roughly, I groaned and pretended to fall unconcious and thankfully they just shoved a bag over my head and left me to stew in my pain.

My body was in agony all the muscles in my body where screaming in pain from the brutal beating

I tried to distract myself from the pain and them chatting about how delicious I'll taste so I thought about my family.

My sister Rhiannon and her children Mica and David, I knew if I died all my money would go to them, I had an account set up and if I didn't call in every 3 weeks to the bank then I'm presumed dead and all my money (which is an awful lot) is automatically sent to my sister and her family.

I hoped someone would lie about my death, like a car accident and not eaten by cannibals.

I also wondered if anyone apart from my sister would mourn my death, I had no other family and most of the team don't really know me.

Although Jack would feel guilty that he didn't save me, even though I wouldn't blame him.

Completely lost in thought I was shocked when I heard Owen say "Only in the countryside, you sick fuckers."

I continued to feign unconciousness as a spark of hope lit up inside me.

"Where's Ianto? What have you done with him?" Tosh demanded and I felt myself getting pulled up but I didn't open my eyes when the bag was pulled off, they might not kill me if they thought I was unconcious.

I heard Owens horrified gasp and concluded that I probably look as bad as I feel

"Wake up man," I heard Evan growl as he slapped my face, I opened my eyes and saw Owen and Tosh kneeling on the floor infront of me and Gwen clutching the sobbing teenager in her arms

Evan grabbed the meat cleaves which was covered in dry blood

"Time to be bled." he said grinniing, he pushed the cleaver into the neck, I felt it pierce into my skin slightly

"Like veal, it takes a long time. But it definitely makes the meat  
taste better." he continued, enjoying himself waving the cleaver away from my taunting Owen and Gwen

I struggled as the cleaver got closer to my neck again, I heard a brief rattling noise but ignored it.

"What the fuck...?" Evan asked in disbelief at the rattling sound.

I was going to die. I was going to become dinner to these monsters. And all I could think about is how I lied during that game of 'Who was your last snog?' how pathetic is that?

Then suddenly the door was driven through by a large tractor being driven by Jack who jumped out and started shooting the cannibals, Evan pushed me to the side and ran for the door before he got shot as well, I inwardly cheered as he fell to the ground bleeding, that bastard deserved it.

I noticed one of the cannibals in a Police uniform reach for his gun but Jack shot him in the hand, before grabbing Evan and putting the gun under his chin.

Tosh grabbed me, quickly pulling the gag out, I gasped thankful that mouldy thing wasn't in my mouth.

Owen started checking for injuries apart from bruising while Gwen tried to influence Jack to try and understand the cannibal.

"One of my ribs broke" I murmured to Owen who lifted my shirt and jacket up looking at my ribs, he cringed at the sight of my bruised torso but felt around gently for the broken rib, I yelped in pain when he pushed down on it.

"You'll be fine, the bruising will go away and the rib will heel naturally." he concluded before going to stop the cannibals from bleeding to death, which was a shame.

A while later I was sitting in the trunk of the SUV, Tosh and the teenager - Kieran where taken to hospital because Tosh was strangled and Kieran was suffering from low nutrition levels.

I saw Gwen head over here looking dazed and confused, I hoped she wasn't going to go all mother hen on me but to my relief and slight confusion she just got into the back of the car.

I glanced over at Jack and Owen who where headed over this way as well.

"I'll sit in the back with Gwen and you can sit in the front passenger seat, Ianto" said Owen before getting into the car, I was slightly confused but then again maybe Owen just wanted to get into Gwen's pants, the sexual tension between them was obvious.

I stood up grimacing slightly at the sharp pain in my rib, Jack put his hand on my shoulder, I ignored the rush of warmth that spread through my body at his touch and just shrugged.

I sat in the passenger seat silently as we drove back to Cardiff and far away from the countryside.

Jack dropped Gwen and Owen off first at their respective places before driving me home.

He slid out the car silently as we parked infront of my house, I was slightly confused.

"I'm just helping you to the door," he murmured.

We walked up in silence to my apartment, when we reached the door I turned to thank him.

When his lips pressed against mine in a sweet and passionate kiss which I returned whole heartedly, he grabbed my hips pulling me closer to his warm body, I wrapped my arms around his shoulders as fire ignited inside me as he kissed me harder, it felt like my soul was on fire from his touch and I moaned when he held me tighter pushing me up against my door so that I was trapped in his fiery embrace, his tounge brushed against my bottom lip, I gasped at the sensation and his tounge slid into my mouth with a low groan, our tounges battled for dominance which he won, his hands slipped from my hips to my lower back and down to my arse which he squeezed causing me to moan, suddenly breathing was necessary again and we pulled back but didn't let go of each other.

"I shouldn't have done that." he mumbled sounding slightly dazed

"I wasn't complaining," I assured him, everything was spinning slightly

"Well, if you're every interested let me know," he said winking, slapping my arse he walked away leaving my breathless and dazed leaning against my door.

I opened it, closing and locking it quickly I slid down it as my legs gave out.

Danger and Snogging.

Just another day at Torchwood.


End file.
